


Hide and Seek

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Family, POV Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: allirica said: "Boyd/Erica + meeting the family (maybe at Christmas?)"





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Boyd opens his bedroom door and peeks inside. Erica is sitting in his desk chair, high heels lying discarded on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her legs. She looks up at him from under her lashes, then drops her forehead onto her knees with a sigh.

‘Are you hiding from my family?’ he asks. He steps inside and closes the door behind him.

‘I insulted you grandma’s pie,’ Erica moans, her voice muffled. ‘What else am I gonna do?!’ She looks up, eyes wide and smile hopeful. ‘Would you agree to join the circus with me? You could be the strong man, and I could be a fake mermaid.’

Boyd shakes his head and huffs in amusement. ‘Come on. It’s not that bad.’

‘I really think it is,’ Erica says. There’s no teasing or amusement in her voice. She really means it.

Boyd sits on his bed and pulls the desk chair closer. He touches a finger to Erica’s cheek to make her look at him, and he holds her gaze.

‘It’s not that bad,’ he repeats. ‘My grandma really likes you.’

‘Did you see the way she looked at me when we came in? I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m here to steal your virtue or something.’ Erica sighs. ‘I should’ve worn flatter shoes.’

‘You like high heels.’

‘Yeah, but–‘

Boyd shakes his head. He tugs gently at her arms until she lets go of her legs, then lifts her into his lap. He kisses the tip of her nose, and, finally, the corners of Erica’s mouth turn up into a small smile.

‘Maybe I’m just a little worried I’ll ruin your Christmas,’ Erica says. ‘I really want your family to like me.’

‘Trust me, they like you,’ Boyd says.

‘Okay.’

Wrapping his arms around Erica’s waist so she’s flush against him, he presses their lips together. The kiss is slow and sweet, and tastes like Erica’s lipstick. He loosens his hold on her waist and slides his hands down to rub up and down Erica’s thighs. Erica hums and softly bites at his lower lip, causing a sigh to escape him.

‘Dinner’s almost ready.’

Erica jumps back and loses her balance. She almost tumbles to the floor, but Boyd manages to wrap an arm around her just in time, and pulls her back against his chest.

‘We’ll be right down,’ Boyd says.

Grandma raises her eyebrows, hums, then closes the door again.

‘Oh god,’ Erica groans, hiding her face in his shoulder.

‘Okay, _now_ she might think you’re here to steal my virtue.’ He chuckles at Erica’s answering whine. ‘Come on. The only way to really insult her is to be late for dinner,’ he says.

Erica is off his lap and halfway out the door in a second.

‘Babe?’ he calls after her. He grabs her shoes from by the desk and hands them to her. ‘And we should probably stop by the bathroom. Your lipstick’s a little smudged.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
